girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle and Isadora
Farkle and Isadora '''also known as '''Smarkle, is the romantic pairing of Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle. They shared an intense academic competitive dynamic, representing their rival schools, John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy, with Isadora being victorious the majority of the time. The consider themselves to be the (scholastic) arch nemesis of the other, but outside of school, they share several common friends. Isadora has a developed a crush on Farkle, which he does not reciprocate. But after, Girl Meets Farkle, Farkle started to have feelings towards her. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), he told Mr. Matthews when he thought of her, the only thing he could think of is "Blawalalalalala!". He admits to Cory that looking into her goofy, brown eyes makes him lovestruck. In [[Girl Meets the New Year|'Girl Meets the New Year']], Farkle and Smackle officially start dating. Other names *'Smarkle' (Sm/ackle and F/'arkle') *'Farckle '(Far/kle and Sma/'ckle') History Season 1 Girl Meets Popular (first appearance) As Riley, was well aware of where he lived, Farkle knew he needed an alternate place to hold the party. Selecting Isadora Smackle's home as the optimum choice, Farkle suspected she would agree to his request, but not without conditions. Isadora only made a single simple stipulation: for the entire length of the gathering, Farkle was required to don a shirt bearing the likeness of Albert Einstein, the namesake of her school. For the sake of his plan to finally demonstrate to Riley just how much the two of them were actually alike, Farkle calculated that ceding yet another (albeit minor) victory to Smackle was a price he was willing to pay. However, Smackle would come to regret agreeing to the bargain, as from the moment Farkle announced Riley Matthews as "Female Guest Number One," the other girl became the central focus of the party. Smackle tried to contradict Farkle assertion, by pointing out that she was a female, (failing to take into account that technically she was acting as the hostess, thus making Farkle correct) but was ignored. Swiftly her friends were enchanted by Riley's wit and charm and within moments, everyone else present were ready to anoint Riley their "Queen." For the rest of the party Smackle could only sit in her own home, suffering in silence, as she was apparently invisible to everyone else, particularly Farkle, and not even allowed to offer any comments or opinion on the matter of her own--denied even the chance to suggest herself as an alternative choice. Later that week, Smackle, representing the Einstein Academy Spelling Bee Team, travels to John Quincy Adams Middle School to vie against a team of her friends, featuring their newly- minted Queen Riley, the Academic Halves, and her arch nemesis, Farkle. After she and Farkle trade their traditional verbal barbs, she waits until her opponent turns his back, before silently mouthing "I love you." She then witnessed Riley's deliberate failure to spell the word "Harajuku," thus rejecting her "Empress Fairy Queen" persona. While Smackle may have envied the attention it garnered, she knew she could never adopt that identity for herself, as it was her own strong sense of self-image which had gotten her through that trying week. But at least now, Isadora Smackle knew she still had time to figure out a method to attract the attention of Farkle Minkus. Girl Meets Smackle Smackle arrives at the first of the final two Interscholastic Debates from The Einstein Academy, and soundly defeats Farkle. As she congratulates Farkle on a valiant try, she attempts to invite him on a smoothie date. Unfortunately, she realizes that he only sees her as an academic rival. However, seeing Farkle respond to Riley's attempt to cheer him up, gives Isadora an idea. The next day she has Riley and Maya bring Farkle to Svorski's Bakery for a "date." Riley and Maya reveal that Smackle enlisted them to assist her in solving the "Equation of Beauty" by giving her a makeover. Farkle overlooks Smackle's advances and lets his friends know in no uncertain terms that Smackle's request for them was a ruse to perform research to win their next debate. Meanwhile, Lucas, who has joined the debate team himself, walks in, and his presence seems to distract Smackle, who apparently develops a crush on the Texan After confirming that with a few experiments, Farkle and Lucas leave to plan strategy. Meanwhile Smackle fears that her intellectual capacity has been severely compromised. However, Farkle confides in Riley and Maya that he would prefer to be victorious over Smackle at her best and asks his friends to undo whatever they did to her. Yet six days later, as the final debate begins, Smackle is still sporting her new look, as the girls explain to Farkle that Isadora rejected all their attempts to get her to resume her former self. Regretfully, in lieu of their usual round of trash talk, Farkle simply tells Smackle he hopes she enjoys being beautiful, and she fully assures him that she does. Farkle and Lucas present the argument the beauty is not skin deep, sensing victory will be as easy as a slam-dunk. When a delicate and unprepared appearing Smackle steps forward, she surprises the crowd with an impassioned speech about how true beauty lies with the army of virtues one keeps inside. She notes that beauty is only skin deep, an unfortunate reality, by one she points out is not debatable. She dons her glasses and declares everyone there deeply beautiful, but specifies her rival Farkle above the rest. Smackle wins the debate, but Farkle is not as devastated by his defeat as he was in the previous one. Later the kids all gather at Svorski's Bakery, and Smackle offers to buy Lucas a smoothie. Maya voices her suspicion that Smackle is using Lucas to make Farkle jealous, a claim the genius neither confirms or denies. However, she does asks Farkle if he would've fallen for Riley and Maya if they weren't attractive. His reply seems to indicate that for all the years he has loved them, he overlooked their appearance. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice While they were both attending the National Junior Entomology Society's 67th Annual Buggie Awards, Farkle Minkus managed to avoid his arch-nemesis, Isadora Smackle. However, five hours into the ceremony, after an emotional presentation, remembering the list of scientific specimens that failed to survive into the next year, (accompanied by a rendition "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" performed by Host Jane Lynch) Smackle seizes upon the subsequent pause in the broadcast for the final commercial break, to pounce upon her academic arch nemesis, and engage in their tradition exchange of trash talk, as the Golden Buggie for Highest Achievement in Research, for which they are the only nominees, is the final award of the night. Farkle, still dwelling upon how he left matters with Riley and Maya, does not reply with his usual aggression. Smackle observes that Farkle has not brought a guest, and further inquires if that means he is finally available, not that she cares about that matter. Farkle confesses that he might well be, and that it does matter to him. isadora declares that it doesn't have to be that way, and theorizes that they could rule the world--together. Farkle points out that they are both "Evil Geniuses," and thus scientifically incompatible. Still, a curious Farkle attempts to look at Isadora Smackle in a romantic fashion, but he is swiftly repulsed, and averting his gaze, turns away from her. Shortly, Host Lynch prepares to announce the final winner, but asks Smackle if her companion is her father. Smackle admits he is actually her uncle, as her dad did not wish to come. As the winner is about to be named, Farkle observes glumly to himself that he really is alone. Yet, Riley and Maya beg to disagree, as they sweep into the room and each take one of his arms, to show their support for their friend. Smackle is declared the winner, but Riley and Maya are there to comfort Farkle, as they turn to leave, Smackle, climbs the stage for her latest Golden Buggie and, as the host lifts Smackle up, the victor proclaims the happiest moment of her life, has been wrecked by the actions of the newcomers. The "girls of middling intellect" declare that they are Farkle's Canada, his greatest allies who will always be there for him. To accentuate that statement, the pair sing the final lyric of the Canadian National Anthem. Their performance leads Host Lynch to unceremoniously dump Smackle, to sing most of the line, herself, before ending the show. Season 2 Girl Meets Farkle *Smackle asks Farkle if he wants to share a smoothie. *Smackle tries to show off/flirt with Farkle. *Smackle wants Farkle to attend Einstein Academy. *Smackle thinks that she and Farkle have more in common when he states that he may have Asperger syndrome. *Farkle and Smackle hold hands twice. *Smackle shows that she cares deeply about Farkle. *Farkle gives Smackle a hug, and despite her discomfort with it, urges him not to stop hugging her. *Farkle assures Smackle that if she attends John Quincy Adams that she'll have friends who support and understand her. [[Girl Meets Texas Part 3|'Girl Meets Texas (Part 3']])' * Farkle told Mr. Matthews when he thought of her, the only thing he could think of is "Blawalalalalala!". * He admits to Cory that looking into her goofy, brown eyes makes him lovestruck. [[Girl Meets the New Year|'Girl Meets the New Year]] * They are both wearing matching sweaters. * Farkle's sweater says "I'm with this Genius." with an arrow pointing at Smackle. * Smackle's sweater says "I'm with that Genius." with an arrow pointing at Farkle. * Farkle says that he is going to be with Smackle at midnight. * Farkle says to Lucas that Smackle is his. * Farkle and Smackle are officially dating. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both love school. *They both are very smart. *They both go to the same school. *They both have crushes on each other. *They're both friends with Riley, Lucas, Zay, & Maya. Differences * Farkle is male, but Smackle is female. *Farkle attends John Quincy Adams Middle School, while Smackle goes to Einstein Academy. *Smackle is referred to by her last name, whereas Farkle is referred to as his first name. *Smackle requires correctional lenses (glasses), while Farkle does not. Shippers Add your username below (in alphabetical order) if you are a Smarkle shipper! # Alleyhellcat-PLL-Fan # Bxnsheedunbxr # CathyBB # DanTD # DragonEmperor999 # Dr.Music922 # Folive Fan # GuitarLover13 # Hackjack123peace2 # Hazelebunny # JoySeph 13 # Lollidalollu # LucayaxxxFiley # MilesJR # Olivia304 # OnceUponATimeEmFan # Pandora panda # RucasShipper101 # SailorWolfie # TheBeautifulCrystalBall # The Horned King # YoungAuthor Trivia *Their relationship is introduced in Girl Meets Popular. *This academic rivalry is similar to the one depicted between Topanga Lawrence and Stuart Minkus during their time at Jefferson Elementary during the first season of Boy Meets World. *In Girl Meets the New Year, the pair are officially together. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Friendships Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings with Isadora Smackle